1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a real-time power monitor and management system, and more particular, to a monitor and management system focusing on power modulation among multiple converters so that a total power output can be successfully adjusted in accordance with variant loads.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, parallel control to a bidirectional series parallel frequency converter uses such as unbalanced power calculation and circulation current limitation to correct the output of the frequency converter to ensure steady power supply from parallel uninterrupted power systems; UPS, in which a phase locking request may be completed by a chosen one of the UPS modules sending a synchronous clock signal for reference by other subordinate UPS modules such that all the reference voltage and phase of the UPS modules remain the same. Because the synchronous clock signal is generated inside the system, the pulse width modulation; PWM, of the system switch may be made synchronous. Thus the asynchronous impact to the circulation current from the power switch is reduced to the minimum.
Based on the current commercially available real-time monitoring and management system, loading of the power grid system is constantly changing. Because each frequency converter in every module is parallel to one another, it can only modulate the system overall output power and cannot individually modulate the output power of each module. As a result, the flexibility of the power grid modulation is reduced, which is also inferior to the power adjustment. To overcome the problem, one solution is to add in more parallel modules to the power grid to elevate the capacity, however, the connection as well as the power modulation becomes complex and complicated.
As a result, providing a real-time monitor and management system to effectively modulate the output power and synchronize the signal as well as phase between a dominating module and a subordinating module becomes an objective of the present invention.